Eurotrip
by Kriss the bliss
Summary: Sly has hospitalized and his friends were captured. its upt to Sly's new gang to find and rescue them. they have cross Europe to find them. Warning TO UNDER AGE READERS: some scenes are maybe to verbally graphic.. enjoy..Chapter6 is up
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1.

The incident

Paris, France The city of light and love. More than 3 million couples go to this fabulous city of Europe. Not just for couples, entrepreneurs and fine artists flock the city with their own visions and dreams awaits them. Thieves also flock the city. Searching for that greater pastures in their lives. The Notorious master of thieves, Sly Cooper, escaped from the Louve with the Gem of Glory in their possession. "I'll get you for this Cooper" Carmelita shouted furiously and firing her shock pistol on Sly.

"Nice try Carmelita my sweet, it takes more than your pistol and also your lovely voice from stopping me." Sly shouted out with a moxy tone. Sly jumped and turned to Carmelita and gave her a devilish smile and a friendly gesture then drops down from the building.

Carmelita grit her teeth and push herself that she could bring Cooper down for justice. She franticly runs after Sly. Sly caught a wire from his cane and Slides down to an abandon warehouse. As Sly descends from the wire, he lands onto the balcony and heads inside the building and waiting for Bentley for the next instructions from Bentley.

"Okay Sly, you've got the gem. The only thing that you do now is to head down to the van and lets duplicate the gem with a few ingenious glass structures so that we could trick the drug dealers." Bentley spoke out from Sly's Binocucom. "Ok Bent I'm on my way." Sly replied.

Carmelita crept up on Sly and overheard the conversation. "Hold it right there Cooper." Carmelita pop out from the corner. "Ah Carmelita, I knew there was someone at my back for the whole time and un-profession like too. You could easily tackle me to the ground and cuff me no questions ask. That's how real inspectors catch their thief." Sly dedicatedly spin his cane around his arm. "Shut up, Cooper" Carmelita gave an "in-your-face" glare at Sly. "I got to tell you this Cooper, What is your take on this type of thievery against your type person who are against the law?" She consequently asked Sly about it and still pointing the shock pistol at him.

"Well my dear Carmelita," Sly replied "The infamous drug lords in Paris ask my service of expertise and also my friend's expertise also to steal the Gem of Glory for their own purpose. I don't know what fantasies with the gem are there in their heads; Sell it to the black market, make it a secret ingredient for their drug formula etc…" he banters more likely a king. Like a suave Fox.( even though he is a raccoon). "….Look, its more likely to harm the innocent like yourselves than to sell the dam thing." Sly continued his conversation with Carmelita. "Besides..." Sly takes a pause to look Carmelita right in the eye "My point of this heist so that my unethical "friends" will not harm innocent people that the all love." "Unethical?" Carmelita replied with doubting thoughts. "Your gang is the basis of these unethical acts that you commit upon us innocent people. You called yourselves ethical people? Cooper, you make me sick." Carmelita was disgusted by the banter that Sly gave.

"Even if your plan works that you don't have any proof that these are the drug dealers here in Paris." Carmelita explained to Sly, still disgusted by the previous conversation. "Sly you're just another wannabe vigilante on the run of the real right hand of the law." "Technically" Sly's sarcasm stings from his mouth. "in the past heist that I have been through the right hand didn't much made on the impact of Capturing me and my crew well except that we were captured by Neyla. Have you ever use to try the Left hand of the Law?" Sly smiled at Carmelita sheepishly.

"No, how about this?" Carmelita just opens fire at Sly and he manages to dodge all the blast with no problem whatsoever and manage to escape from Carmelita's grasp. Carmelita on the other hand keeps firing at Sly and chases him outside the building to the roof. She didn't notice that her shot cause a lot of damage on the warehouse. She hits the transformer and a couple of drums of lighter fluid. One barrel one the other hand was spilled near the transformer.

The two wise cracking lollygaggers chased themselves in another set of rooftops. 5 minutes later, an explosion was commenced by the warehouse that they met up. The ball of fire was hurled down onto an orphanage and started the commotion. Sly and Carmelita saw this, their guilt rose up and take matter into their own hand.

"Bentley I need you to call the fire brigade and inform there is a large fire in uptown Paris." Sly spoke Bentley on his binocucom. "Sly what happened?" Bentley asks Sly, with a nervous tone of voice. "Let's just say Carmelita did this mess." Sly make a insulting remark to Carmelita. "I hear that Cooper!" Carmelita shouted out to Sly angrily. "All units in the area of downtown Paris please report to the lower section of the area of the Little Angel Orphanage. Bring all paramedics and fire brigade to that area this is an emergency. Ms. Fox out." Carmelita shouted out in her radio watch.

The two head down to the burning and try to rescue any civilians as possible before the building collapses into a big pile of ash. The fire was burning up the building hastily and Sly and Carmelita hurriedly gather and protect the facilitators and the children out of the building. Sly and Carmelita met outside the burning building and the timing was impeccable when the police, medics and the fire brigade showed up for the scene. Bentley and Murray were spotted in the streets as well.

"Sly, you missed a child in the top floor of the building" Bentley panicky yelled at Sly and pointed out the girl. The girl is still screaming and coughing of fear as the building starts to feel unbalance and the temperature was hiking up. The entrance was destroyed and crowed stared to panicky and watch the kid's death in a slow painful way. Sly started worried about the girl. He tries to focus mind on how to get the little girl out of the building. Then he thought of an ingenious plan to get to that point. He looked up and saw a loop of wire connected to the building and descended to the kitchen window. He jogged towards Murray. "Murray, how your throwing arm?" Sly hurriedly asked Murray and Murray replied "really good but—"Sly interrupted Murray and they went to the burning building. They position themselves at the left side of the burning building were the girl is crouching the left side of the balcony. Sly ordered one of the fire brigade officers to lift up the trampoline to make the pre launch jump. Carmelita was a bit curious and went to the scene and tries to reason out the crazed ringtail. As Sly prepared his jump on the building Carmelita stopped him on his tracks. "Cooper, what in god's name are you doing?" Carmelita shouted onto Sly. "Hello? Trying to rescue that girl on the top floor balcony, what the heck are doing here? I don't time for this—"Sly was interrupted by Carmelita's stump-up attitude. "Look I'm going with you ok, I'll stop the nagging you stop yours ok?" Sly's blank for a moment and fetches Carmelita's hand and pulled her body in the trampoline. They simultaneously jump on the trampoline and landed to Murray's hands and al his might the masked hippo launch them vertically. Like a torpedo, they flown through the air and grabbed the ledge of the balcony and pulled themselves in.

They grabbed the girl and jump on the second balcony to the right hand side and Sly just pause for a moment and ask Carmelita. "Do you know how tocough rail slide?" Sly asked her and cough's two times. "I kinda see you do it and all but still a trainee of that stunt." She replied but cant see cleary on Sly's face and coughs off the smoke from the building. Sly and the girl will try to attempt the rail slide but the wires were snapped in two. They have no way out of the building but Carmelita saw a lever from the water storage and the water tank.

As she look down she saw a pile of sack which in fact was burning and it led to a safe jump off near the window of the kitchen area. She pulled the lever and gushes of water coming out of the tank cleared up the fire below. "nice cough one." Sly remarked at Carmelita but has difficulty breathing they jump off the building and landed on the pile of sack and jump off again and landed safely on the ground. The Paramedics rushed in to help them recover their senses. Sly was catching his breath while waiting his turn on the oxy-mask. But then the worst thing ever happened. The blast was coming from the kitchen and shards of glass were flown everywhere. Some of them we flown like flying daggers and one of them stabbed Sly in the back. Sly shouted in pain and past out from the shot. The paramedics dashed onto sly to help him. The gang went to help in but they were captured by Interpol and Sly was rushed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly woken up with a hazy vision and was trying to focus up. He moaned in pain and his saw the nun and the little girl standing by his side. "Bonjour Mr. Cooper" the nun greeted Sly with an ecstatic smile, "Are you feeling any better?" "A little rough up but I feel ok." Sly replied back to the nun but with a softer voice.

The orphanage wanted to give you this gift." The nun showed Sly some flowers and surprisingly his cane. "How thoughtful of you sister to bring me these gifts and by the way, how did you get my cane?" Sly curiously asked the nun and the nun giggled, "It was hard to get your cane misour. My children had to sneak up on the vents to get your cane but it was worthwhile. Sly smiled at the nun for being helpful to bring back his family heirloom cane and then he saw the little girl from the orphanage that he had to save from the burning fire. "Hello there, what's your name?" Sly asked the little girl. The little girl was indeed shy and hid on the back of the nun. "Come on little one, speak", the nun pleaded to the girl.

"Marie… Marie Juana", the little girl stated her name to Sly. Sly gawked on the little girl and skeptically looked at the nun and the nun tires to explain. "Her family gave her that name and her family was caught smuggling the "you-know-what" here in France and also her sisters were caught also prostituting." "WOW ", Sly gawked at the story of the nun and she continued to explain the situation of the little girl., " I was planning to change her name to Jenna Jameson." Sly gawked more at the nuns choosing the name of the girl.

The nun was itching to say good bye to Sly but the moment turn tot an awkward one. "Well… This I say to you Misour Cooper, good luck on your recovery and may god give you his blessing." The nun gave Sly a good pep talk to cheer him up from his health and Sly replied back, "Thank you sister." As she grabs hold of the little girl she tells the little girl so say good bye to Sly, "Goodbye." The little girl said her goodbye to the injured Sly in a soft tone voice. The two of them left Sly's room but unfortunately the nun forgot to open the door and bump her head on the door. Sly was giggling and trying not to laugh out loud. She embarrassingly giggled at Sly that she forgot to open the door. She open the door and left in a hurry. Carmelita was also visiting Sly and she arrive the room 5 minutes later. She mocked Sly at the fact that she caught him. "Well now, It's the Prince of Thieves strapped in a bed nothing but a dextrose medicine at his side." Sly was strong at teasing ad also lashed out a mean one, "Is that you sexual fantasy my dear?" Carm sneered at Sly but Sly just gave her a devil's smile at her, "No wait, you don't have one." Sly snickered on his bed. "Well at least I caught you in the act of stealing the diamond." Carm exclaimed and also gloated at Sly but Sly lashed another one. "Technically, the paramedics caught me then the doctors and the nurses then you. So I'm practically saying to you that you're the third runner up of capturing me and secondly, it was a gem you DUMB FOX!"

Carmelita was pissed off by the remark of Sly and open up a tantrum. She rushed onto Sly and held her arm on Sly and the other squeezes the dextrose tube. "I can easily kill you Cooper with this position and so help me God I will strangle you with all my hate and please tell me what your reason to live in this world is? It better be a good answer my dear ringtail or I will strike you down." She clutches her finger on Sly's esophagus and pressurizing it, "Speak Cooper", she demanded Sly to speak up and he did however. "Go ahead kill me now, end my misery right now but you be charge will murder and the Chief Inspector will fire you. I really like to see that coming." Sly grinned and dared Carmelita to kill him, but Sly already knew that she won't do it. "Secondly, you know there will be a trial for me to ensure the state of my years of imprisonment in the highest incarceration factorial of all the crimes that I commit therefore, that I will be charge at and also it is you my dear inspector." He smiled devilishly and struggle the grapple of Carmelita's hand, "I simply enjoy life with you at the back of me, chasing me at the rooftops and shouting my like you got an orgasm. I really enjoy those things together Inspector Fox."

Sly gazed upon the Carmelita's beautiful Spanish brown eyes of her and gave her a dead lock on each others glare. She was nervous at the fact she was trap on Sly's charming glare of his that make Carmelita oh so very turned on yet very confused. They got closer and even than ever that there was kiss linger upon them it was enchanting the booth of them. She lost her grip on Sly's throat and also the dextrose tube. Sly interrupted the mood that he cast upon Carmelita, "Would you kindly removed your hand on my dextrose tube my lady because I feel kind-a dizzy", he pleaded Carmelita to release the tube and she did. "I'll be seeing you soon Cooper, in court that is" Carmelita made a glare at Sly and left the room. Sly silence himself to ensure their professionalize their bond between thief and cop. What she doesn't know that Sly hid his cane on the nurses office right after the visitation of the nun. She hid it under the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

After 3 weeks of recovery, Sly wounds was healed and the doctors were declaring Sly is health and was permitted to left the premises. The Sly's plan was put into motion on the last day. 2 gorilla officers and a muscle bound lion was guarding the room of Sly and waiting the commands of Inspector Fox. Carmelita strolled to Sly's and was greeted and saluted by the guards. "At ease gentlemen", she calmly ordered the guards. She went inside and cuffed Sly for the trial that Sly was charge against. They went outside was escorted towards the elevator. Halfway to the hallway, Sly slipped his gently off the cuffs and Carmelita saw his hand slipping off the cuffs. She lunges towards Sly but she missed the guards were trying to capture Sly but Sly was too slick and very nimble. Sly knocked the guards out and went towards the nurse's office to get his cane and also step 2 of his escape.

As he went inside of the nurse's office he quickly search for his cane. He looks down on the table and saw his cane under the coffee table. A loud bang was committed outside the nurse's office and it was Carmelita, "I know your there ringtail so come out!" Carmelita shouted furiously at Sly. Sly snuck out from the window and jumped on the balcony from his right. He crept towards the balcony and jumps towards the hook. He eventually catches the hook from his cane and swing towards the other balcony.

As he enters the room, he notices something on top of the desk. It was his binocucom, he grabs his gadget and moves on. He exits the room cautiously. Looking from left to right, the sight is clear fro running. As he snuck from the room, he heard footsteps; he quickly hides beneath the couch and saw a wolf janitor listening to his Ipod and sings Billy Jean out of tune. He also did the moonwalk and by the way he perfectly executes the moonwalk really smoothly and descends from the stairs. It was then he heard Carmelita's voice. Near the stairs, Sly notice something also; at the top of the recycling bin, he saw a vent. After the coast was clear, he quickly opens up the vent and went inside. He tries to navigate his way towards the exit. He went eastwards and stops at the cover of the vent.

He looks at an empty office of a doctor but suddenly two male jaguars went inside the office and started to talk in German. Sly was curious about it and took a bit closer. As he takes a closer look, the jaguar lunges towards another and starts kissing vigorously. When Sly saw this action, he immediately shocked and awed by the two jaguars. "Oh Snap, I think I saw the sneak preview of "Broke back Hospital"" Sly said to himself and backed away from that awkward sighting of homosexual action. He searches on for a secure and clear office. At last, Sly secure an empty office that he could escape. He slipped down from the vent and started scanning for secure escape route. He crept outside of the office and ran towards at the end of the hallway.

Carmelita was near the empty office and heard Sly's footsteps. She quickly turned and fired at Sly. Sly quickly dodge her blast and manage to escape. She curses herself under her breath and chase after Sly. Sly dashed towards the stairs and headed towards the front exit. What Sly didn't know that someone headed towards the front door. He accidentally bumped a mysterious person. The mysterious dropped his package and it open up. Sly was shocked that he saw the Gem of Glory was in the hands of the mysterious person. The mystery man's hood was also dropped and revealed Sly his identity. He was a cheetah with a remarkable his weird spot like pattern on his face. His hazel green eyes were pointing grimly at Sly. Carmelita showed up and saw the two of them in the ground and also saw the Gem of Glory. "Don't even move Cooper.", Carm raised her pistol and pointed at Sly ad also keeps an eye on the mystery cheetah. Her backup was finally arrives at the scene and surrounds Sly. "Nice try Cooper but luck is run out dry.", She mocked at Sly and pleased herself of capturing Sly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold it", a mysterious voice called out to Carmelita. She looks at the source of the voice and found an Irish terrier holding a detonator. "All right lads and lassie drop all yer weapons or die!" the terrier demanded the Interpol agents to drop their equipments. "I'm not afraid of you. You're just bluffing; I know you won't press the detonator." Carm's cockiness overshadowed her fear of death. They impasse each other's glare seize the opportunity to strike whilst the moment is going on. Carmelita was sweating bullets on this confrontation. She was starting to doubt her skills to take on a serious suicide bomber. She quickly fires but the terrier some how deflected the blast and press the detonator. Then suddenly, the whole room lit up like a candle and engulfed by this bright light. And force pushes the enforcers and Carmelita out. Carmelita woke up from the blast with an obscure vision and took a glimpse of the two but they were gone also with the Irish terrier and also the Gem of Glory. "Damn you Cooper" She curse herself and lay down on the floor.

During the blast, the mystery cheetah instantly picked up Sly and also the gem and went outside of the hospital's front desk. Outside of the hospital was a large traveling bus. The two of them went inside and they were assisted by a very lovely female feline. Sly was sat on the couch and gathered up his thoughts on his escape. The terrier finally went aboard the mysterious vehicle and rip off his disguise. They escape with a speed of a Lamborghini car. On board of the van, Sly waited for a few minutes and stared to talk with the crew. "I'm kinda new on the kidnapping so….are you gonna make me a hostage?" Sly ask towards the gang. The mystery cheetah reveals himself towards Sly. "the names Joseph Mendez; leader of this gang; the Katipunan." Sly was awed the leadership that Joseph has. He also met Jo's acquaintances and loyal friends. He met the cunning femme fatal thief; Carol Valentine; a short haired tabby with eyes like aquamarine. He also met Jo's medic/Doctor and a tech expert; Jimbo; a crazy kuala with smarts with a rocket scientist, a heart of gold and crazy attitude. "Welcome to our crew Mr. Cooper", Jimbo gave Sly charismatic smile and hand shake. "Thanks, how do you know my name?" Sly inquisitively asked the rugged Kuala and replied, "I know that logo on your shirt and also that cane of yours." "We kinda know who you are cause, we were gonna steal your gem." Carol sheepishly smiled at Sly with sarcasm.

"No hard feelings but we wanted the gem badly." Carol explained their motive on Sly. Sly was calm and has no speck of hatred on the gang and told them, "Well…. You can have the damn thing. It has no worth to me now, I just want my friends back." "Well I never heard a thief who is really that loyal to your friends before, except for us that is." The terrier spoke out from the driver's cockpit ad also drinking soda. The terrier shook the hand of Sly and gave and introduction. "The names Cris Saber; bomb expert , master of disguise and also a frogman of the Katipunan." "Nice to meet you" Sly gave Cris a cheerless smile and a not-so-firm handshake. Sly was under the weather upon his friends were capture and unsure what to do. He spaced out from the conversation on Cris' introduction. "Are you ok? Sly? SLY!!" Cris notice Sly kinda depressed and he shouted to Sly for snapping him out. Sly was startled and hid was foggy from thoughts. "Dude, what's the matter? Is it your friends? Well… I got to tell ya something. I notice your eyes and it can tell a lot of a man's thoughts and I know your gonna do some stunt to rescue them. So I'm in." Cris told Sly that he could join the adventure around in Europe to save Bentley and Murray.

"Hey honey, I'm in also. If there's a chase you know I'm there." Carol lends a help on Sly's rescue. "If there's to hack, destroy and also some medical help, I'm in also." Jimbo also wants to join in the adventure. "Hey, If there some crazy fights, hard materials to break with my weapons and some heavy free running. I'm also joining." The leader; Joe will also lend a helping hand on Sly's rescue. "Welcome to the Katipunan Sly" Joe give's the thumbs up on Sly and the gang cheered. "OK, Lets start the search. Carol, park the van 8 blocks away from the Louver. Jimbo, try locate Bentley and Murray from your resources from the net and also look some of there whereabouts." Joe ordered his friends that the rescue mission was commencing. "Cris!" he shouted to Cris "Go help out Jimbo on the whereabouts on Bentley and Murray and also try to anticipate the police and also the Interpol's movements." "Right away Joe!" Cris smirked the captain and he was off to Jimbo. They were moving up to 75 mph towards and farther from the Louver. Joe contact his buyer from his Motorola Razor(Sponsored by: Motorola!!!XD). "Sly, I have a buyer that I think she has some rumors or stories from your friends" Joe immediately told Sly and Sly was building up his faith on the Katipunan. "Hey Sly," Joe shouted out to Sly "Get some rest man you look tired. I'll give the heads up in the mean time" "Come to think about it I was tired about that running and also I want to erase that Gay Jaguar making-out-scene." Sly was sleepy and its 4 o' clock in the morning. He was starting blabber a lot and Joe was stunned for a while on the phrase; "Gay Jaguar making-out-scene" and he said to Sly; "Huh? What the Hell?" Sly was starting to sweat and also trying to make some stories. Sly was a midst of dilation and He finally spoke out, "Uhhhh…. Never mind…. Just being tired, I instantaneously blabber about anything when I'm tired." Sly was rushing it and was acting a bit on the situation. He decidedly looks for a comfortable place to sleep. He finally saw a couch that is attach to an entertainment box of the bus. He hopped on and shifted his cap downwards to get some sleep. "…..Ok" Joe was wierded out by Sly's blabber. He just continue what he is supposed to be doing; calling his contact, Miss Yuri Sing. The phone was pickup by an assistant of Yuri. "Thank you Monsieur on calling C'est Sing may I help you?" "Hi there is Madam Sing is in?" Joe politely asks the assistant. "Oh I'm sorry but Madame Yuri is quite busy with someone" The assistant politely to Joe about Madame Sing's privacy status. "However just give me the information that you want to give to Madam Sing." She instantaneously gives an upshot and opportunity to Joe about the heist. "Ok Ms. …?" Joe told the assistant but not known the assistant name. "Its Ms. Naomi Sir" The assistant reveals her name. "Oh ok Ms. Naomi… Its about the heist and-" Joe started to explain but Naomi barged in politely; "Sir you talked about the heist and Madame left me this memo for you; 3 heirloom paintings in the Louvre. Locate it and steal it. The reward is new equipment and also new stealth suit for Carol and also the group." Joe was pleased about the reward and also knew the objective on their next heist. Until 8:30 in the morning they will begin the briefing and also the heist itself. give a pleasing but Madame Sing'


	5. Chapter 5

8:30 am, Tuesday, Antuvette Boulevard.

Joe woke up from his nap and hazily walks towards the kitchen area of the van-bus. He'd start his morning ritual by making coffee and reading his email. He always has his way on making coffee. He equalizes the amount of milk from his coffee and oddly puts whip cream on it. Joe always puts the right amount of coffee grinds in coffee; 3 and ½ to exact. Then he measured the amount of water with a measuring beaker and also his milk. He's always particular the taste of his cups of coffee. Sometimes he doesn't mind when people from café puts to much on his coffee. He's always tolerant with people.

He opened up his Mac book and turned on the power then slips gently from his mug and starts reading his mail. He saw one particular mail from an unfamiliar user called SexycheatAH34. He look into this message and saw that SexycheatAH37 is his partner from his search. The last time he uses Mac book is inputs the specification and the type that he likes in a girl. He inputs the following details;

_Must be 31-35, has a job that she likes, she must be motivated in doing her jobs, a sense of humor, beautiful eyes like diamond. Curvaceous body, NOT SKINNY LIKE A TWIG!_

_Silent and very amiable person. Don't friggin care if she is a aristocratic or medium wage gal. she must likes guns and martial arts._

He finally founded out his date but his priority to help Sly was needed first. He was in a problematic state. He must find away to meet this mysterious girl from the net and also help Sly. But he said to himself maybe later. He left the area and went to the backside of the van-bus to see the progress of Jimbo. Jimbo was frustrated in finding the right information on the whereabouts on Sly's friends. He narrowed down towards 3 prisons in Europe. One is in Germany, the second is in Russia and the other is in italy.

Joe went inside to see the progress of Jimbo and Cris. "Hey there," Joe greeted Jimbo a warm smile and cheering aura. Still frustrated, Jimbo just placed his hands on his head. "Whats wrong?" Joe asked Jimbo calmly. "I can't truly locate the whereabouts on Bently and Murray." The frustrated kuala just told Joe the awful news. "Hey buddy its ok. How about you take five for a bit?" Joe offered Jimbo to rest but Jimbo refuses. "No man I'm cool, besides I got Cris fro my entertainment." Joe was wierded out and Jimbo pointed onto Cris. They saw Cris dancing to his Ipod. He sang outloud from a song by Jamiroquai and its called Canned Heat.

He sang out the chorus in an out of tune voice and does the Hammer time. He spins, twirls and does a disco hand point to the ceiling and then a moonwalk. Cris finally realize that Joe and Jimbo are watching him dance. Joe giggled at the dance steps of Cris and Jimbo records it by his video camera. "Nice move Michael Jackson," Joe sardonically opened up a joke on Cris. "Oh I'm gonna put this on youtube." Jimbo snickered at the site Cris' blunders. "Ok now ladies, lets get this heist rollin." Joe rolled out a lively voice on his 2 best buddies/thieves.

Carol went out from the driver's seat to have a meeting with Joe and the others. Sly woke from his nap to began remember what he had in his dream. What the others didn't know that Sly was having a nightmare. Which is he was held hostage begin the cycle pain. He was in a trance from the nightmare; trance going on in a melody of twisted ness. He heard on his head on the two jaguar shouting; "I'm going to check on your "BP" if you know I mean." "Hey Sly!-" Carol Shouted out on the trance out ringtail. "-Hey Joe wants to talk to us all. Just listen in." Everyone was silent and listening on Joe's briefing.

Joe walked in the central area and explained there plans from the heist. "OK, the informant has some information on your friends Sly but, they need a favor from us." Joe continued the briefing; "They wanted 3 paintings from the Louvre, they are all heirloom paintings from the 5th century so handle with care. Also they wanted the painting on their hideout at exactly 11 o' clock a.m. . . They also add an additional payment if we can make it an hour early." "that's it?" Sly was pondering about the heist itself. "where my friend, we going to strike the Louvre blindly at the position that no cameras and motion sensors can hit us; In the clean-up facility." "Good eye my friend." Sly complemented on Joe's knowledge. "Therefore snatching the paintings underneath their noses while we escape at the back door, This is bye far the most ingenious simplest plan of all." Jimbo's rational thinking and cleverness thought out Joe's plan.

Joe didn't expect that to happen cause he had other ideas and expressed to all; " I thought we could knock and crack their skulls out and steal their other paintings so we could make money but yours was good." The reaction to the other was shocked and Jimbo lashed out a one-liner; "Did you smoke my stash of Mary Jane?" "-Anyway lets just disguise ourselves with tourist and gain entrance. Oh by the way these are our tools to get the job done; this one is specialized powders that can-"Cris interrupted the briefing. "That can paralyze the opponent?" Joe looked at Cris oddly and said to this; "No, that can mess up the paintings but you can clean it with one big breath; its sticks like glue but it can be remove by blowing away from the painting itself. Also in our gadget of today is our handy-dandy new GPS system that store more than 20 to 50 AutoCAD blueprints and can display heat signatures on your area." Joe gave out the Ipod-looking gadgets to each member.

"OK PEOPLE-" Joe once again rolled out his lively voice towards the gang. "LETS MOVE OUT!" they were all fire up and dressed their disguise and went outside. As they went outside they saw with dismay they saw a long line towards the Louvre. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Joe shouted out with disappointment. Some tourist look towards Joe on his violent reaction. "Whatcha looking at." Joe sneered at the crowed of tourist lining up there turn to see the Louvre. "Dude you forgot that the summertime in Paris is the most popular tourist destination and millions flock towards the Louvre.." Jimbo yet again lashed out the irony on Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

9:15 am, Tuesday, Shinevi Street; (2 blocks away from Antuvette Boulevard.)

"Ain't that a bitch-" Carol flew out a sarcasm phrase out in the open but the guys never wanted to know about this situation that they had. They had there disguise on and they are still waiting there turn on the Louvre; They where in a shady area of the street relaxing and waiting there turn. There form of entertainment was 2 cats and mongoose performing on the shady area. The cats were playing musical instrument; one is playing a bongo drums the other playing his violin. The mongoose in the other hand was performing a miming and doing some….okay really weird thing like doing the robot. He performs with talent and with stupidity. Cris saw the robotic mongoose and dislikes what he sees and also anxious on the heist. "Come on, can this line gets any boring? With this moron of a robot is making me uncomfortable." Cris complains the situation even more.

"Whats the matter Cris" Sly responded to Cris' complaints, "did the robot make you feel horny?" Sly added a mockery on Cris and gang giggle on joke of Sly. Sly moved out of the line performs on Cris. He did an imitation of the robotic mongoose. He squeaks and zinged on Cris and spoke in a robotic voice; "Cris do not fear me, I can learn over 50 dance moves and sex positions and I can be a little bit freaky." The gang giggles more and Sly moved out from line, drop his cap and starts performing on the streets.

A gazelle woman with great hair happens to walk pass by on Sly and stop and tips Sly. Sly stopped and saw 50 francs on his cap. The Mongoose saw this and he was a bit jealous on Sly's performance. He went towards Sly and spoken out in a French robotic voice; _**hé vous obtenez l'enfer hors de ma tache ! Je suis le seul robot sur ce bloc vous grand bouffon**_ (hey you get the hell out my spot. I'm the only robot on this block you big buffoon.) "Hey there I'm not going to steal your money I'm just having a little robotic fun, just chill." Sly explained the robot and still doing the robot. The mongoose had to make Sly move out of his spot.

A rhino passed by and stop on whether to tip Sly or the robotic mongoose. He chose Sly and the robot was pissed. "_**ceci finit maintenant !**_ (this ends now)" the robot deducted a expression of hate and shoves Sly off the street. The gang saw this and Sly almost stumble. "Fight! Fight!" Carol shouted towards the combatants and the crowd turns the attention on Sly and the mongoose. Sly thrown a robotic right cross and the mongoose blocks it robotically. Sly throws another one and the mongoose blocks it yet again. He throws a bluff on Sly by pointing onto something and Sly looked. He slapped Sly like it was his bitch. The mongoose laugh robotically and Sly was hurt and the gang heckled it. Sly back at his game and did a Bruce Lee imitation on mongoose by licking his own blood (which by the way that Sly wasn't bleeding) and pissed off.

The mongoose mocks Sly's imitation and cracks his neck left and right and ready to fight Sly. Sly gayishly screamed and also the mongoose and slowly walked towards each other for the final blow. The mongoose is forming up the crane from the karate kid movie and ready to strike on Sly. Almost at each others faces, Sly kicked the mongoose on the balls without any robotic movements. The mongoose felt the cunning blow from his scrotum and his ball sacks and kneed to the pavement and felt down and keeps repeating the phrase; "ERROR!,ERROR!PROGRAM FAILED!"

The Crowd claps and cheers on Sly and Sly went back to his gang. One of the crowed shouted out; "I thought that robots don't have any balls, aint that a bitch." Then the crowd starts to move smoothly and hastily towards the Louvre. "Hey the line is starting to move." Jimbo exclaimed and Joe told the gang some few reminders; "Now remember wait until the crowd is gone then we strike on the painting. Remember, use the powder to get them dirty and notify the guards to clean them up right away. Try to convince them." "got it" the gang nodded with confirmation and spread.

25 minutes when the crowed was gone and went to the modern art on the second building, they split up to find the painting and try to locate the guards too. Sly found the first together Carol. "I found the first one Joe." Carol reported her status with Joe just using wireless transmission. "Good, I saw also the other painting on the right side." Joe also reported his status on Carol. "Where's Cris?" Carol ask onto Joe and he replied; " I don't know? I hope your boyfriend doesn't cause much trouble." "Hey, worried about me?" The others relieved and also amazed. "Where have you been I was kinda worried?" Carol relieved that Cris was safe. "I've found the other painting on the right side." Cris reported to the gang.

"Ok people, execute now." Joe reported to his comrades and to execute the plan. They simultaneously blow the dust on the painting and called one if the guards. "Excuse me sir-" Carol politely asked the guard. "-this painting is kinda dusty and also the others from the left and right wing." "Don't worry ma'am we'll take care of it." The guard responded politely. The guard went towards the painting and removed various security codes and measurements. Carol and Sly peered onto the guard trying to get a clear view of what has been doing.

A few seconds and the guard was done with the first painting and rolled up the metallic sliding door to conceal the open space. He brought also a tray on wheels so that the paintings won't be damage. He gently place the painting onto the top of the tray and went on the others. He went onto the left wing where Carol told him that other painting. Carol silently followed the guard and met with Joe and the others. "You all know what to do right?" Joe asked is gang. "Yeah we know, knock the guards in the cleaning section and grab the painting with delicate care and we are outta here." Jimbo explain the plan to them.

As they followed the guard into the painting maintenance area, Carmelita was assigned in the Louvre to inspect the new paintings. She was a little bit of an art critique during her free time. She went to the renaissance section of the old building and she saw closed spaces in the section. She reported onto the main communications of the building. "Chief Loufva, Did somebody cleaned out the paintings on the renaissance section?" Carmelita asked Loufva. "Yes, the report said that someone accidentally put some talcum power on the painting and they removed it immediately due to protocols." Loufva responded to Carmelita's question.

"I'll double check on the clean up of the painting, just to make sure there here on this building." Carmelita signed out on the private air and searches on the maintenance room. She went to the modern art building upon inspecting the painting. As she headed down towards the maintenance room, she stops and sniffed. She recognizes the scent. She draws her shock pistol and cautiously runs to the maintenance and hides among the walls just in case they will shoot back. She leaned over to the door and took a peak.

As she suspected, Sly is in the Louvre and he found new recruits. She took her time to gather some sense in this situation. _Why Sly is joining or recruiting this gang? What is he doing here? This is not his style and direction of the heist. Why am I wearing Levis jeans rather than Lee jeans?_ She took her time and gets her fiber optics camera/microphone under the door and eavesdrops on the unsuspecting thieves.

As the thieves starts cleaning up the paintings, Joe sense and smells a popular fragrance for women. His acute sense of smell does not pinpoint to Carol causes she smells different and also she smells like rotten caviars. "Everybody move out! We got a cop on our tails!" Joe shouted out and grabs the clean paintings. Carmelita burst out from the door and shouted. "freeze Cooper!" She instantly fires her shock pistol numerous times. The gang was to quick and nimble. All the shots that Carmelita fires were missed and she damages the facility.

She curse herself on her action. Cris pop his head and said to the disappointing fox; "Hey lady, your shooting sucks!" She fires again and this time she almost hit Cris. Cris ducks and his fur was slightly burnt and chases up with the gang. They run towards the exit and Sly notice on Cris slighty burnt hair. "She fired you right" Sly asked Cris and he replied; " Yeah that crazy fox lady almost shot me."

"Well my friend, you should be careful with that woman cuz that is one fire cracker." Sly explained the attitude of Carmelita during the run. As they run towards the exit. A strong male lion Enforcer blocked the exit. "Oh great, Now what are we going to do?" Jimbo exclaimed and worried on their escape but Joe has a plan. "Don't worry-" Joe said to his gang."-I know how."

He instantly burst in full speed (duh! He's a cheetah) and jumps 7 feet high in the air and position his left knee in front. He knocked out the guard with a devastating blow to the head and landed swiftly on the ground. He opened the exit door for his friends to get out. Sly and the gang just print out of the back of the Louvre and headed towards the

Crowded streets of Paris. They went inside a building that closes for a photo op in a fashion magazine. Carmelita also was on their trail. She followed her on their way out and also in the building. Her rage for Cooper was high. She blitz to crowd and went inside the building where she last saw them.

As she entered the back door of the building, she kicked and broken down the door and shouted with rage. "FREEZE COOPER!" she paused and catches her breath on the empty room and suddenly a gay terrier with a stylish polo, tight denim jeans and a girlish necklace appeared on her spectacle. "Oh dear Christ!-" said the gay terrier. "-Your so bloody late darling, we were wondering on where the hell have you been." with a girlish ecstatic tone, the gay terrier exclaimed. "Never mind we are going to the shoot at the top floor on our cover on _Le' bieatch_ ( the bitch). The gay terrier drag Carmelita. Onto the elevator. The poor fox was drag and confused on the situation. The elevator door was closed and it was starting to move. She started to speak with the gay terrier.

"Uh…Sir you got to be mistaking. I'm not a model. I'm an insp-" "Hello?" the gay terrier interrupted Carm on the conversation. "Ex-squeez me miss you are a model. The boss told me on your description; 5'5 tall, long dark hair, a cute mole below on the left eye and has an ass like Jennifer Lopez." "I have to speak with your supervisor on the investigation that I conducting." She told the gay terrier very boldly. "I'm sorry missy but the boss in out of town. She won't be back next month." The gay terrier apologies to Carmelita on the boss leave. She curse herself that she got in this situation.

On the ride of the elevator, she touches her bum and thought to herself: _Do I really have a big ass like J-lo?_ They arrived at the top floor and the elevator door was opened. The gay terrier drag Carmelita on the dressing room and the poor fox barely saw the set. She only saw few groups of magazine people, cameras and lights. Inside the dressing room, the gay terrier instantly pulls out a very elaborating dress;

A multicolored day dress with strapless neckline with a butterfly backstyle and a trumpet skirt styles with an asymmetric hem. When Carmelita saw the dress, she was enamored by the design and the color. She was tempted to do AWOL on her mission but she refused to model because she's on a case. "Sorry Sir-I mean ma'am..uhh… Whatever your name is-" Carm stuttered on the gay terrier. "Honey, its Pierre" the gay terrier revealed his name. "Pierre, I can't do it. I got find the criminals who entered your building." She told Pierre the bad news that she can't model. "Ok, go find those criminals-" Pierre was upset that Carmelita couldn't model. "-I'll find somebody to model with a different figure… I thought Latin women take pride on their body but you broke their spirits." "_**Qué usted dijo?**_ (what did you say)" Carmelita heard a back lashing

Taunt form Pierre and went back to him. "Give me that dress. I'll show how I really do it." Carm sneered at Pierre and change her clothes in the dressing room. After a minute, she's finally done dressing and went to the shoot. She poised at the camera and Pierre began to shoot. They began hit off on the shoot. Carm poised herself into a goddess and Captured it by a digital camera. Carmelita didn't that Pierre is actually Cris in disguise. She was tricked to model and she didn't know what hit her. They continued on with the Shoot Pierre(Cris) appraised her curvavious body and Carmelita just accepted those fattering comments. "Be like a tiger even though you're a fox!" Pierre bark an order on Carm and Carmelita just performed a sexy tiger pose.

"Ok darling, now go to the dressing room and change into your swimsuit. I'll be back in 5." The gya terrier went out on the other room to take a break while Carmelita went toward the dressing room and change into her swimsuit. Her swimsuit is a string aquamarine bikini with a gold ring at the middle to hold the bra together and bottom is a silkscreen print of a heart. She was finally dressed for the shoot and she waited for Pierre.

She waited again and she went looking for the gay terrier on the other side of the room. She peered to the room and found a note form Pierre and it said:

_Dear Carmelita, I got a text message from my old flame he got sick. Rush towards the hospital to check on him and give a big smack on his ass for leaving me. The camera that I use is robotic so use it to photograph yourself and after you do that you are now free._

She finally breath easier now that she has to do is to do three photos of herself. She went to the camera and set her shots and timed it to 5 seconds per shot. Went hurriedly and pose for the camera.

click & flash

1st photo was done and Carm does another pose

click & flash

2nd photo was done and Carm does the final pose. She titled her head upper rightwards and her left on her hips to finalize the shot.

click & flash

She was done with the shot. Then suddenly, Interpol cops swarm in the photo op and Inspector McGregor was leading the raid. McGregor is 5'3 Welsh Corgi with a Scottish accent. "Al'right you scum, Free-" McGregor stop his actions and saw Carmelita's curvaceous body. He was enamored and stunned at the figure even other cops stunned look at it. Some lesbian cops whistle on Carm's figure. Carmelita was embarrassed at her squad. She felt naked. (Well yeah! She's partially naked on the shot).

The camera just click and flashed all of a sudden and pop out a noticeable card.

She pick it up and the raged fueled back in. it was the cooper logo. "COOPER!"

She silently cursed herself that she was fooled yet again on Sly's tricks.


End file.
